May and Brendan want to be the best
by dance mania
Summary: This story is based on the Pokemon games Sapphire and Ruby. I will get some more chapters up soon. This is my first fic.
1. May and Brendan Meet for the First Time

May and Brendan meet for the first time

When you read this story could you please review each chapter or even the whole story please? So that when I write another I can make it better.

Prologue 

"AAAAHHHH!" May was in the removal van. Furniture was going into her. She was being taken to her new house. Her dad had got a job in Petalburg so they had had to move there. May used to live in Pallet town.

When they got there May saw that someone else was moving in as well. They were going to be next-door neighbours. May walked slowly towards her new neighbour. He started to walk towards her they stopped in the middle of the houses and he said "Hi my name is Brendan what's yours?" "Mine is May I just moved here from Pallet town." "I moved from Viridian city. My dad has got a new job here. I didn't want to move but I had to."

"May come and help us unpack!" shoutedher mum. "Brendan come and help us unpack!" shoutedhis mum. "See ya!" they both shouted to each other. They both ran inside their house and helped their mum and dad unpack all the stuff from the van.


	2. May's house

**May's house**

"What do you need help with?" May asked her mum. "Could you take those boxes up to your room and unpack them. Oh yeah, I almost forget. Dad got you a new clock it's in your room. Don't forget to set it to the correct time. "O.k. mum." May replied picking up a box. May started to walk up the stairs.

When she got upstairs she walked into her new room. May was amazed by the size of her room and the size of her window. "WOW!" she exclaimed, she walked over to her bed and put the box on the floor.

On the wall she was her clock. May took it off the wall and set it to the correct time.

She brought up all the boxes from downstairs and put all of her stuff around the room. She turned on the computer and found a potion in it.


	3. Brendan's house

**Brendan's house**

"Mum you called!" "Yeah, Brendan can you help dad with the sofa. He is out in the removal van." "All right. Bye."

Brendan went outside and saw his dad trying to pull the sofa out pf the van. "Dad wait! I will help." "Thanks Brendan." Brendan helped his dad in with all the furniture and the boxes that were in the van.

He went back inside and helped his mum and dad put all the stuff around the house. There dog Scampi ran over to him. Brendan picked him up, found his lead and took him for a walk around the town.

When he got back went up to his room and sorted out all of his stuff. He turned on his computer and found a potion in it.


	4. May's First Pokemon from Prof Objourley

**May's First Pokemon**

May finished all her unpacking and went sleep.

The next day………….

Cooooooooo, Cooooooooooooooooo squawked Pidgey. May woke up and got dressed. She walked slowly down the stairs. She said goodbye to her mum and dad and went to see Brendan. May ran to Brendan's house and found his mum (Mrs. Objourley) sitting at the kitchen table. "Hi MAY. Would you like some breakfast?" "Yes please. Should I get Brendan?" "Yes. Thanks."

May went upstairs and got Brendan and they went downstairs and ate there breakfast and then May went to the lab. She saw Prof. Objourley and she asked him, "Can I have a Pokemon please?" "Yes. Hi May. Do you want to have a look at all the Pokemon?" "Yes."

The Prof. opened up a poke ball and out came a orange/blue/rabbit Pokemon. "Is this the fire Pokemon?" "It is a fire and water Pokemon." The Prof. opened up another poke ball and out popped a green/dog Pokemon. "And last of all." Out of the last poke ball popped a red/yellow/cat Pokemon. "What type of Pokemon is this?" "I don't know," replied the Prof." I want the fire and water Pokemon. What's it called?" "It is called Fawet, but you can call it whatever you want to." "I am going to call it Kosapichi." "O.K go and battle the Pokemon." "Bye."

May walked out of the lab and ran back to her own house and showed her mum and dad her Pokemon.


	5. Brendan's First Pokemon from his dad

**Brendan's First Pokemon**

Brendan ran to the lab and whispered to his dad, "Has she gone?" "Yes. I have a special Pokemon for you." Prof Objourley walked into the other room and came back with a gold poke ball. He opened it up and out popped a Pokemon called Shocker. Shocker was an electric bird Pokemon.

"WOW! Dad didn't this used to be your favourite Pokemon? Wasn't this your first Pokemon?" "Yes it was son." "Wow. Thanks dad. You are the best." He said excitedly.


	6. May and Brendan have their first Pokemon...

**May and Brendan Have Their**

**First Pokemon Battle**

Brendan ran excitedly out of the lab and started towards Oldale.

May was heading to Oldale. She had just walked out of her house.

They were both running and they were not looking where they were going and bumped into each other.

Brendan got up and shouted, "I Brendan demand a Pokemon battle against you May."

May got up and they both grabbed their poke ball and threw it. Out popped Kosapichi and Shocker.

Brendan called out to Shocker, "Shocker use Thundershock!"

"Shocccckkkeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" it screamed.

Kosapichi dodged the attack.

Brendan shouted, "Shocker use Tackle!"

Shocker charged towards Kosapichi.

"Dodge the Tackle attack Kosapichi!"

Kosapichi dodged the attack and Shocker went into the tree. He was knocked out. "Yes, I won. I beat you!" shouted May.


	7. May goes to Oldale Town

Please could you review this please? Sothat when I write my next chapter I can make it better.

**Oldale Town**

May started towards the town up ahead.

When May was heading up their she encountered a Zonklab. It was blue and pink and it wore a cap on its head. The cap was glued right onto its head.

May grabbed her poke ball and threw it. Out came Kosapichi.

"Tackle!"

"Dodge!"

"Water Gun!" After a Tackle and a water gun the Zonklab died.

She continued up the road. She reached Oldale after about 5 minutes.

"WOW!" she exclaimed. May first went to the Pokemart she walked up to the shopkeeper.

"Have you got any poke balls for sale?"

"Yes."

"How much are they?"

"150."

"O.K can I have 5 please?"

"Yes here you go."

"Thanks."

May exited the Pokemart and went to the Pokemon Centre.

"Hi. Can you heal my Pokemon please."

"Yes. Can I have them please?"

"Yeah. Sure. Here you go."

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new around here?"

"Yes I just moved here. Professor Objourley gave me that Pokemon. It is my first one."

"O.K here is your Pokemon back."

"Thanks. Bye." May exited the Pokemon Centre.


	8. May and Brendan's first capture

**May and Brendan's first Capture**

Brendan came out of the pokemart, he said to May, "Hi." He gave her an evil glare. 

"Hi."

"Have you captured any Pokemon yet?" May asked.

"Yes." He grabbed a pokeball from his pokebelt. He threw the pokeball and out of it popped a Torchic.

"Have you caught any?"

"No." replied May.

"Hahahahahaha, I am beating you."

"Bye I am going to catch a better pokemon than you."

"Sure." Brendan said sarcastically. "Bye."

May set off to the right of the city to a big patch of grass. May walked around and found a pokemon. She pulled out her pokedex and pointed it at the pokemon.

The pokedex said, "_Name: Pilon, Type: Physic Pokekon, Height: 0.1_"

"Cool! I am going to catch it." May took the pokeball and she threw it. Out came Kosapichi. "Kosapichi water gun." He used water gun and knocked the pokemon out.

May took a spare pokeball from her belt and threw it at the pokemon. The ball moved…….. again……….. again….. and again.

"Yes. I caught my first pokemon."


End file.
